Karl's Tape March 1985
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape March 1985 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1985-03 ; Comments *Mix of Radio shows Tracklisting *Janice Long Show probably 27th March 1985 with repeat of the New Model Army session. *Annie Whitehead: Alien Style (12" ) Pinnacle *New Model Army: Drag It Down (Janice Long session) *Roxanne Shante: Roxanne's Revenge (12") Pop Art PA-1406 *New Model Army: The Attack (Janice Long session) *''snippet of Janice Long'' *Al Campbell: Really Got To Get You (12") Fashion FAD 025 *Memphis: 'You Supply The Roses' (12" ) Swamplands *''snippet of Janice Long'' *Heywoode: Roses (12") CBS *Horace Andy: Elementary (12") Rough Trade RTT 162 *Untouchables: Free Yourself (single) Stiff BUY 221 *400 Blows: 'Jive 69' (12" ) Illuminated *Chiffons: 'When the Boy's Happy (The Girl's Happy)' (LP The Best of the Chiffons ) *Red Guitars: Be With Me (7") One Way OW1 *New Model Army: Frightened (Janice Long session) *New Model Army: No Rest (Janice Long session) *Working Week: Stella Marina (Main Mix)' (LP Working Nights ) Virgin 1985 *48:00 change to Peel Show 27 March 1985 about here *Triffids: Monkey On My Back (12" - Field Of Glass) HOT 12007 27 March 1985 *Sugar Minott feat Charlie Chaplin: Four Weel Weely (12") Crown 1985 27 March 1985 *del Amitri: Hammering Heart (session) 27 March 1985 *Marc Riley With The Creepers: Judas Sheep (album - Fancy Meeting God!) In Tape IT015 27 March 1985 *Buzzcocks: Operators Manual (album - Love Bites) United Artists UAG 30197 27 March 1985 *''tape flip during above'' *C Jam & Kid Frost: 'Commando Rock' (12" ) Baja 27 March 1985 *del Amitri: Ceasefire (session) 27 March 1985 *Sugar Minott: Unknown Lyrics Youth Man/Nyah man 27 March 1985 *del Amitri: This King Is Poor (session) 27 March 1985 *Misty In Roots: Musi-O-Tunya (album - Musi-O-Tunya) People Unite PU 105 27 March 1985 *Wah!: Somesay (album - Nah=Poo - The Art Of Bluff) Eternal CLASSIC 1 27 March 1985 *del Amitri: Keepers (session) 27 March 1985 *Next batch of tracks may be from 27 March 1985 *Lyn Roman: Stop! I Don't Need No Sympathy (v/a album - Soul Uprising) Kent KENT 034 *Always: 'Late Again' (7" ) Inertial *next batch probably from a Muriel Gray sit-in for John show, judging by the high Scottish quotient and the Sophisticated Boom Boom session track *Cocteau Twins: Kookaburra *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Is It About Sex? (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: In A Hole (album - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro BYN 7 *Simple Minds: The American (7" ) Virgin *Jesus And Mary Chain: You Trip Me Up (album - Psychocandy) Blanco Y Negro BYN 7 *Another Janice Long Show? *Simple Minds: Don't You (Forget About Me) (7") Virgin or possibly (LP Various - Breakfast Club Soundtrack) *Nina Simone: My Baby Just Cares For Me (7" ) Charly *Pointer Sisters: Fire (7" ) Planet *Bronski Beat: I Feel Love (LP Age of Consent) Forbidden Fruit File ;Name *K198503side1.mp3 and K198503side2.mp3 ;Length *01:01:54 and 01:02:17 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo Category:1985 Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Mixtape